


Stay

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Spencer works hard to prove to Aaron that he is worthy of his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Talk Me Down. You should really read that first for this to make sense. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10075469
> 
> Unbetated - Sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Set post episode "Nelson's Sparrow".
> 
> Title and quote from the song "Stay" by Lisa Loeb.

*************

 _You say I only hear what I want to. And you say I talk so all the time, so. I thought what I felt was simple. And I thought that I don't belong. And now that I am leaving now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you. Yeah, I missed you._

Immediately following the revelation that he was falling for his boss, Spencer began to implement his plan for the systematic seduction of Aaron Hotchner. He knew he had messed up, had hurt a good man, but he also knew that Aaron was not the kind of man that could just fall out of love. He still had a chance. He just needed to prove himself, prove that he wasn't going to hurt him again, prove that he was worthy of that love.

He walked into the office and walked right past his desk before heading up the stairs. He bounded up them two at a time before heading to Hotch's office door. It was already slightly open, so he knocked lightly before pushing it open.

"Come in," Hotch called, smiling once he looked up and saw Spencer standing there. "Reid, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Spencer replied, quickly making his way over to the desk. Leaning over, he placed the coffee he'd brought in front of the Unit Chief before setting the small bag down next to it. When Hotch looked inside, he huffed lightly before looking up. 

"What is this?"

"Breakfast," Spencer answered. "I know that the morning after experiment night is always a rough one for both you and Jack so I figured you didn't quite have time to make breakfast today. I stopped at that coffee shop you like around the corner from my place. Tamarra had just finished up some fresh granola and she was happy to whip up a parfait for you."

Hotch pulled the container out of the bag and studied the layers of yogurt, fruit and fresh, warm granola. He pulled out the spoon from the bag and quickly dug in. Humming lightly around the spoonful, he looked up at Spencer. "This is good."

Spencer beamed back. "I'm glad you like it." 

As he turned to leave, Hotch called out, "Reid."

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

The smile could not be kept at bay. "Anything for you, Aaron."

He quickly left before he could do or say anything else. He wanted this and it was going to take time. He could wait and do this right.

*************

Spencer continued his campaign to win the affections of Aaron Hotchner back. It was little things at first - things that only Aaron would notice.

Making sure he sat next to him on the jet whenever possible, leaning over occasionally to look a picture on Aaron's tablet or flipping through the case file, gently brushing against the man next to him. 

Getting him coffee or water when the older agent was ignoring his own needs, usually simply walking by and placing the cup or bottle in his hand or presenting him with a sandwich or granola bar. 

Helping with paperwork and other little things to help relieve his burden, often completing his own reports before heading into Aaron's office and going through the Unit Chief's inbox so that Aaron could go home to his son.

Hotch noticed, of course, constantly questioning the young man, needing to know what it was Spencer wanted. Each time he asked, Spencer responded the same way.

"I don't want anything, Aaron. I'm just here to help."

The Unit Chief watched him with an eye of uncertainty. He knew that Aaron was leary of opening up to him again, but Spencer wasn't going to give up. In small ways, everyday, he tried to take care of Aaron, making him feel wanted and special.

Experiment night was the best. He continued to bring over fun and interesting projects for them to do together and they all had a great time together. Every time he had to leave, he would stop and turn to Aaron. 

"I could stay," he would offer in the hopes that maybe, this time, Aaron would change his mind.

"Thanks, Reid," Aaron would always reply. "But I don't think that's the best idea."

Spencer would always smile and say, "Okay." 

He would leave then, a smile on his face, hoping that the next time, Aaron would change his mind.

One night several weeks later, after a very successful experiment on inertia, he found himself sitting next to Jack, waiting for Aaron to gather up their things while Jack completed his notes. The trampoline at Anderson's house was the perfect excuse to do an experiment outside of Aaron's apartment. He smiled as Jack leaned over and asked him another question before making a few more notes. 

"Spencer," the boy asked without looking up from his notebook. 

"Yeah, Jack?" he asked.

The boy continued to write, refusing to look up. "What's up with you and my dad?"

Spencer sighed. He wondered for a moment what exactly he should tell the young boy. "What has your dad told you?"

"Not much," Jack admitted. "He doesn't like to talk about it but I've heard him sometimes, you know, at night? He still has nightmares."

Spencer frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of Aaron having nightmares and not having anyone there to take care of him."I'm sorry, Jack. You know I don't want your dad to hurt like that. I'd like to help but your dad doesn't really want me to."

"You're wrong."

Spencer smiled at the softly whispered words. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay then, what are we going to do about it?"

Jack turned to him and smiled. "I have a plan."

*************

The next experiment night came quickly. Spencer sighed as he walked up to the door, surprised to see the cute blonde leaving Hotch's apartment again. He tried to keep the sting of jealousy away but when she smiled and giggled as she walked out, he couldn't help the sneer that crossed his face. 

"Okay, Aaron," she said, leaning forward, gently laying her hand on his forearm again. "I'll see you Saturday then."

"Sounds good. See you then, Jana," Aaron said as he escorted the woman down the hall.

"Bye," he called as she flounced away.

Spencer watched her go and tried really had not to hate like her.

"Hey, Reid," Aaron said when he saw Spencer in the hallway.

"Hi Aaron. Ready to learn about osmosis?"

"Sure. Come on in." When Aaron moved aside to let him in, Spencer could hardly keep the smile off his face when he felt the press of Aaron's warm hand in the small of his back. 

The experiment was a little trickier than normal and Jack wasn't taking the complications well. The boy huffed as he looked at his notes and threw his pen down on the table.

"This is stupid!" he shouted. 

"Jack," Aaron chided.

"I don't get it," the boy complained, his voice on the edge of whining. "These calculations are off and the end result isn't doing what you said it would."

"Jack," Spencer said softly, getting down on the boy's level. "It's okay. Not everything is going to be perfect the first time. That's why as scientist, we experiment. I think maybe you're a little tired."

"I'm not tired."

Aaron chuckled behind Spencer's shoulder. "It is late, Jack. And you did get up early this morning. Maybe it's time to get ready for bed and we can try this again next week."

"I don't wanna wait until next week," Jack whining outright this time. "Can we do it on Friday?"

"Jack..." Aaron started until Spencer interrupted him.

"I can do Friday."

When Aaron looked at him, Spencer continued, "If we don't have a case, I mean."

Aaron looked between them, his brows furroughed as he tried to determine what they were up to. "You really want to sacrifice two of your nights this week to come and do this experiment? We can just try again next week."

"I wanna do it this week," Jack complained.

"It's really not a problem, Aaron," Spencer reiterated. 

Finally, Aaron sighed. "Okay then. Friday it is, assuming we don't have a case."

Jack turned and smiled at Spencer behind Aaron's back. When Aaron turned to talk to his son, Spencer winked at the boy as he listened to his father tell him to get ready for bed. Jack quickly made his way down the hallway before turning to wave at him. "See you on Friday, Spencer."

"See you Friday, Jack."

Once the boy was gone, Aaron turned to look at him. "You really don't have to do this, Reid. I'm sure you have something better to do on a Friday night than come over here and finish up some simple experiment with an old man and his son."

"Aaron," Spencer whispered, as he stepped forward, slowly creeping into his personal space. "There is no other place I would rather be than here with you and Jack. I know you are having a hard time believing me. I know I hurt you. But all I want to do be with you like we were."

"Reid. I can't."

He sighed. "I could stay."

Aaron stepped back then, putting that distance between them again. "Good night Spencer. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

He smiled. Aaron had called him Spencer. "See you tomorrow, Aaron."

*************

Friday rolled around with no case to take them away. Spencer was nervous about this - he was about to try to win the affections of the man he loved based on a plan conceived by a ten year old. As he approached the door he heard voices so he froze and hid around the corner, although he was not really sure why. 

"It's really not a problem, Aaron," he heard the pretty blonde say. "Jack is welcome to stay over. Dyllan likes having company while Tara is away. Plus this will save us from having to come over in the morning. But I'm thinking you asked me to come here because that cute doctor is coming over."

"Jana..." Aaron started.

"Oh, stop it, Aaron. I'm teasing you. Besides, I enjoy helping love."

"It's not love," Aaron complained.

"It is," Jana insisted. "I've seen it, Aaron. Jack talks about it. What I can't figure out is why you can't see it."

It was quiet for a long time until finally he heard her whisper, "Don't hide from it, Aaron. Don't run. I know that you've been hurt, but love hurts. You deserve this."

Spencer sighed and made sure to make some noise as he came down the hall. When he rounded the corner, they were all smiles and leaning in close to each other. 

"Thanks again, Aaron," Jana said, giggling and leaning in close, laying a hand on his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned then, hurrying quickly down the hall. Spencer smirked, knowing what they were doing. 

"Hi Aaron," he said, smiling as he got to the door. 

"Reid," Aaron greeted back. "I'm so sorry that you came all the way here. We can't do the experiment tonight?"

"Oh?" Spencer asked, a small smile on his face. He waited patiently in the hall until Aaron ushered him inside.

As he closed the door, Aaron turned and leaned against the door. "Jack is gone tonight. Staying over at a friend's house. I actually just found out or I would have called you to tell you not to bother coming over."

"It's okay, Aaron," Spencer said with a smile, dropping the bag he was carrying on the table. "I didn't have anything else planned for tonight anyway."

He reached inside the bag and began to slowly pull the items he had brought out. The bottles, he slowly sat down before pulling out the simple food. Aaron stared, seemingly in shock at the spread before him - a bottle of Tanqueray, a bottle of Glenfiddich 18, some fruit and a spread of cheese.

"What is all of this?" 

Spencer smiled softly. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that? Especially after a really rough day."

"What does that have to do with..?"

"I want quiet nights poured over ice and Tanqueray." Aaron gasped. "Sound familiar?"

"I didn't..."

"Mean it? I think you did. Say it? Yes, you most definitely did. I remember, Aaron. Now, Elle was the gin girl but I brought it anyway. Brought you some scotch, just to be on the safe side."

"You...you knew. You knew Jack wasn't going to be here."

"I know a lot of things about you, Aaron Hotchner," Spencer was struggling to keep his breathing under control. He needed to do this, needed to get this out. It was now or never. "I know you are using your neighbor to make me jealous."

"Am not," Aaron protested weakly.

"Oh really? So you're telling me you're not specifically asking your engaged lesbian neighbor to come over on experiment night just to make me see that you are attractive to other people even when all she is doing is coming over to solidify the plans you both have to get your children to the competition soccer matches they both have to go to?"

"Jack," Aaron hissed.

"Yes, Jack. He told me Jana's daughter Dyllan plays in the same league and that you two have made arrangements so you both don't have to drive all the time. Smart plan going with the blonde. It worked. I was jealous."

Aaron gasped. 

"Yes, Aaron, I was jealous," he said as he stepped close, slowly, as if he were trying to approach a frightened animal. "Jealous that she got to touch you, got to say your name and make you smile. I want that. I don't want to be Reid. I want to be Spencer again. I want to stay and hold you while you sleep. I want to hold your hand and be whatever it is you need me to be."

"Why?" Aaron asked, his voice soft and thready, as if he might break at any moment.

Spencer snorted. "You're going to have to be more specific. There are way too many answers to that question."

"Why do you want to be with me? Why here? Why now?"

"You once called yourself a fool for falling in love with me," Spencer explained, taking another step forward. "But I was the fool. I was scared, Aaron. You gave me so much so fast. No one has ever done that before. I've been in love before but it was never anything like this. I don't know if it was because you're my boss or you're a man or that you're older or you're a father or if it was all of those things combined. But I was scared and so I ran. And as soon as I ran, I knew I'd made the wrong decision. I'm trying, Aaron. I'm trying so hard to show you that I can be what you need, what you want. Please give me that chance."

Aaron sighed and dropped his head. Spencer could practically see the wheels turning as Aaron fought with himself over what to do. He stepped closer, finally closing the distance between them before reaching up and brushing his fingertips over the barely stubbled cheek. "Aaron?"

"I don't know, Spencer," the older man whispered, his voice pained and soft. Spencer's heart broke knowing that he did that to this glorious, beautiful man. "I don't know if I can."

Spencer placed his fingers under Aaron's chin, forcing his chocolate eyes to meet his own. "You've given me second chances before. With my life after Dilaudid. With my job after Owen. Why not with this? Why not now?"

He could see the war going on behind Aaron's eyes and he wondered if he had made the right decision. Maybe it wasn't up to him to push. Maybe he would never change Aaron's mind. He smiled and sighed, running his fingertips lightly over the warm skin once more, memorizing the feel, the warmth, just in case he never got to touch again.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Aaron," he whispered, before slowly pulling away. "I just thought maybe you needed that push. Needed to know how I felt. I'll go."

He turned then, putting the gin and cheese back in his bag. He decided to leave the scotch, it only seemed fair. As he went to move past the other man, Aaron reached out and stopped him with a strong grip on his elbow. Spencer froze, suddenly terrified of what Aaron might say. He turned and swallowed hard in anticipation.

"Stay?" Aaron asked, his voice piercing in the quiet room, full of hope and promise.

Spencer smiled back. "Of course." 

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

*************

Awareness slowly came to Spencer. He was warm and content and could barely hold back the smile that split his face as he recognized where he was. 

He'd missed this. Dear god, how he'd missed this.

He lay on his back, his left arm draped around the strong shoulder. He lifted his head just enough to bury his nose in the dark, raven colored hair. 

He still smelt the same - warm, rich and just a little bit spicy. It was intoxicating. 

Spencer felt the urge to stretch, he felt so good, but he didn't want to disrupt the man in his arms. He wanted this time to relax and just enjoy this. It was so much more than he thought he'd ever get again. He'd wanted - oh, how he wanted - but he thought he'd lost his chance. But he'd discovered that Aaron had a huge heart and an amazing capacity to forgive, to let Spencer back in his life, in his bed.

The previous night had been wonderful. They had stayed up most of the night simply talking and drinking - Spencer the gin, Hotch the scotch. It was the one thing they hadn't done before - talk. He felt so silly now. For a genius, he could be so stupid. They'd needed to talk, to put their cards on the table and come to an understanding of what they both wanted and what they both wanted was each other. 

They promised no more running, no more hiding. They would talk - about what they wanted, what they needed. 

Lightly, he began to run his fingertips over the strong shoulder, moving to dip down beneath the t-shirt Aaron had insisted on wearing to sleep. He'd wanted more, but the older man had insisted. Not tonight, not after they had been drinking. But now Spencer was awake and still wanting. He wouldn't be denied now. He let his fingertips continue to touch the smooth skin of Aaron's biceps before trailing down to stroke the man's lightly haired forearms. 

Aaron stirred lightly, still not completely awake as he shifted. He rubbed his cheek against Spencer's chest, his left hand clutching at the cotton t-shirt between them. Spencer smiled as he continued to touch, to stroke, to learn the feel of the man he loved. Aaron shifted against him, scooting impossibly closer as he too began to wake. He tossed his left leg over Spencer, effectively trapping him against Hotch's larger body. When Aaron began to shift and press his morning erection against his hip, Spencer whispered out a soft moan, his need and desire spiking at having the other man so close.

He let his other hand join the first in his exploration, reaching up to trace the older profiler's face. His fingertips trailed over his features - chin, cheek, nose, jaw - learning them, reading them as if they were braille. Spencer always learned best when all of his senses were involved and he planned to learn everything there was to know about the man wrapped around him.

Aaron sighed and shifted as Spencer explored, as if the gentle touches were slowly rousing him just like Aaron was stirring that desire inside of him. He groaned and rolled his hips again, digging the impressive length against Spencer's thigh. Spencer could hardly wait to see, to taste, to touch. He was barely able to restrain himself from shaking Aaron awake so that he could have his way with him. 

He knew the moment when Aaron began to claw his way to consciousness. He remembered this moment, when he would stretch and then clutch at the younger man, like he was frightened that Spencer was imaginary and would disappear at any moment. It was a legitimate fear, knowing their history. But Spencer was never going to run again, not from Aaron. He was here to stay and he was ready to show that to him.

When he was sure that Aaron was awake, he lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss in the messy, raven colored hair. He dug his nose in before inhaling deeply, reacquainting himself with the smell of Aaron fresh from sleep. Aaron made a small noise, half between a moan and a sigh as he rolled his hips again before quickly jerking his hips away. 

"Don't," Spencer whispered as the hand that had been stroking Aaron's shoulder shot down to the small of his back, holding him close. "We said no more running, Aaron. I want to feel you."

"Spencer," Aaron whispered, clutching the t-shirt fabric tangled in his hand even harder when Spencer pulled him in, pressing his hardness even rougher against him. 

"What do you want, Aaron?" he asked, his voice lower and rougher than even he had ever heard before. "Tell me."

"God, Spencer. I don't know. I just can hardly believe you are still here. I think part of me honestly thought you'd be gone when I woke."

Spencer sighed at that. He knew that this was going to take time. He was willing to do the work, to prove to Aaron that he wasn't going anywhere. 

"I just can't believe you really want me."

Spencer responded by reaching down and gripping behind Aaron's knee, hitching his leg up higher, brushing it against his own morning erection.

"Trust me," Spencer groaned as he rubbed his hardness against Hotch's inner thigh. "I really want you."

Aaron gasped as they rolled their hips against each other, slowly building their desire and need for each other. Spencer brought his right hand up, hooking his fingers beneath Aaron's chin before tilting the older profiler's face up, smiling at the lazy, glazed look on his face. As he dipped down for a kiss, Aaron quickly turned his face away.

"No, Spencer," he complained. "I have morning breath."

Spencer just chuckled. "So do I. What's the big deal?"

Normally, something like this might have bothered him, but they had both brushed their teeth before they went to bed and he wasn't going to let anything stop him now. He leaned in again and Aaron evaded him again. 

"I'll just go brush my teeth and..."

As Aaron moved as if to stand from the bed, Spencer moved quickly. Using the moves he had learned from repeated trainings with Morgan, he hooked his legs around Hotch's and used his leverage to roll them over until the older man was flat on his back with Spencer perched above him. Aaron gasped as the air was nearly knocked out him by the force of the body on top of him. Spencer pinned his arms down by each wrist, his knees on either side of Aaron's hips, he smiled down at his lover, bringing his face in close. 

"You will not go anywhere, Aaron Michael Hotchner," Spencer nearly growled. "We have waited long enough for this. I am going to kiss you. Right. Now. Do you understand?"

Hotch nodded.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

He nodded again.

Spencer smirked. This was heady, this feeling of power, of control, of love.

This? This could get used to this. 

He bent his head, achingly slow, before gently pressing his lips against the tempting ones beneath him. It started soft and gentle, just a soft exploration of each other. When Spencer shifted his hips and he brushed Aaron's own hardness, the older man gasped, opening up to the genius' assault. Spencer darted his tongue out, licking the seam of Aaron's lips before dipping deep to taste his depths. 

Someone groaned, he wasn't sure who but it didn't matter. He pressed down further, plastering himself all along Aaron's front so they were joined from lips to hips. They tasted and explored, intent on learning one another for several long minutes, dragging one sensation into the next. Finally, Spencer pulled away, dipping down to taste the skin of Aaron's jaw, his neck. Hotch tilted his head back, nearly begging for more as he gave Spencer the access he so desperately desired. A nibble on his earlobe and a lick on the smooth skin pulled a moan from the older man and Spencer was so intrigued, he insisted on doing it again.

"Spencer," Aaron groaned, his fingers clenching rhythmically as Spencer continued to pin his arms down on the mattress beside his head.

"I love hearing you moan my name," he panted roughly in the ear he was currently worshipping. He chuckled at the answering moan. He pulled back enough to look at the wrecked man beneath him. He could barely keep the smirk off his face. "Look at you. All needy and wanton. I think I need to keep you like this more often."

"Please."

"Please what?" he prompted. "Please kiss you some more? Please touch you? Where should I touch you, Aaron? Anywhere I want?"

"Yes," the older man nearly cried. "Yes, all of it."

"Very good. So what would you like Aaron? What should we do today? Do you want my hand or my mouth?"

"Don't you..?" Hotch started, sounding slightly confused. "I thought you'd want to, you know, have sex."

"We are having sex, Aaron," Spencer said, patiently. 

"No, I mean, I thought you'd want to...you know, take me."

"As tempting as that sounds, we only have," he looked over at the clock on the bedside table, "forty-seven minutes before we have to get ready to go pick up Jack and that is only if we shower together. I really want to take my time with you and I am not going to rush our first time having penetrative sex."

"Penetrative sex?" Aaron asked. "That sounds so...clinical."

"You don't like that?" Spencer asked. "What would you like me to say, Aaron? You want me to tell you how I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name? Maybe you want to know how I'm planned on ramming my cock so deep inside you that you'll feel me for days. Or that I want to hitch those toned thighs up over my shoulders as I pound into that tight runner's ass over and over until you come all over yourself and call my name like a deity."

"Oh god!" Hotch gasped, his hips twitching in response to the filthy words flowing from Spencer's lips.

"No, it's Spencer," he corrected with a smile. "And note to self: dirty talk is a yes for Aaron Hotchner."

"Spencer," Aaron complained. "Would you please just do **something**! I'm dying here."

"We can't have that. So you need to tell me, Aaron - hands or mouth?"

"Hands. Please. Your hands."

"My hands?" Spencer asked, letting his fingers trail over the muscular arms beneath his hands, testing, touching, tickling. "Why my hands?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. So tell me or I'll stop. I like your voice, Aaron. I want to hear you, want you to tell me why you want my hands."

Aaron closed his eyes, his breath coming in harsh pants. When Spencer stopped touching him, his eyes shot open, staring at the man above him. "Spencer," he complained.

"Tell. Me."  
"I've always loved your hands," he started, his eyes rolling back in his head when Spencer resumed his gentle exploration. "When you talk, it seems like they dance and move all on their own. I find myself entranced by your fingers, just watching, wondering what they can do. They're long and thin and perfect, almost like an artist's. They are so nimble. I love watching you do magic tricks or science experiments. Every move seems so deliberate and detailed. When Dave told me that you played piano with that autistic boy on that case, I nearly came in my pants just thinking about it. I'll bet it was delicious."

As Aaron talked, Spencer explored. He let his fingers roam over the arms he'd dreamed of so often. He trailed over the broad shoulders, feeling the material of the t-shirt drag along beneath his fingertips. He curled his fingers and dragged his nails over the strong chest, catching on a hardened nipple before scraping down the toned abdomen. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he dipped his fingers beneath the material and pushed it up, rucking the cotton all the way up to his underarms. He hadn't been teasing when he told Aaron that he loved his voice. Just listening to the man talk about his hands had made him harder than he thought was possible.

"I can play for you sometime if you want."

Aaron gasped. "You still play?"

"I learned after Sammy. You could say I got inspired."

"Oh please," Aaron groaned. "I can't wait to see that." 

Spencer whimpered lightly. "Anytime, Aaron. Just say the word. So do you have anything?"

"Anything..?"

"Lube, Aaron. Do you have any lube?"

"Oh. Yeah," he looked over at the bedside table. Spencer quickly shifted off the body beneath him, leaning over to throw the drawer open and dug his hand around until he found the well used tube. 

"Do you use this often, Aaron?" Spencer asked, holding up the half-empty bottle of slick. When Aaron averted his eyes, he settled over the prone body once more, straddling the thick thighs of his lover. "Do you coat your fingers with this so you can touch yourself? Do you think of me when you grip your cock all wet with this? Have you ever coated your fingers and touched your hole? Have you slipped inside just to see what it feels like, wishing it was me touching you there?"

Chocolate eyes rolled back as Hotch arched his neck, a needy groan escaping his lips. 

"Answer me, Aaron," he prompted.

"Yes," Aaron whispered softly, "Yes, I think of you when I touch myself."

"Strip - and then show me."

Once he had shucked his t-shirt and boxers, Spencer reached out and took the strong hand gripping the sheets by his hip. After Aaron unclenched his fist, he squirted out a large dot of lube in the center of his palm.

"I want you to show me how you touch yourself. Show me what you like, what you do when you're thinking of me."

Aaron brought his hand over to his aching cock, dribbling the slick over the warm flesh before wrapping his fingers around himself. As Spencer watched, he began to move his hand in long, languid strokes, starting deep at the base of his prick, pulling up slowly before reaching the head with a small, sharp twist. Then he would thrust up, pressing his cock up through his tight fist back to the base before starting all over again. Spencer watched in awe, with mouth hanging open as he pulled in great heaving breaths, entranced by the vision beneath him. Aaron kept up the slow, sensual assault on his own body, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge.

Finally, Spencer couldn't take it anymore. He poured some into his palm, spilling some out and onto Aaron's thigh in his haste. Gripping the wrist of his lover, he forced Aaron to stop despite his whine of protest. 

"My turn," he whispered, his voice rough and low with lust. He wrapped his fingers around the hard length and matched Aaron's own strokes with his own. 

"Fuck," Aaron groaned as he arched his back, his hips moving to meet each and every stroke.

"Soon, baby," Spencer whispered. "I promise."

He stared transfixed, watching Aaron as he moaned and arched, reveling in the pleasure Spencer so lovingly gave him. He felt strong and powerful in that moment, knowing that he was doing this, that Aaron wanted this, needed this from him and him alone. With his other hand, he reached down to cup his balls, rolling the tight orbs with his deft fingers before dipping down below, pressing up with his thumb, stimulating and teasing.

Aaron trying to warn him, tried to cry out, but all that came out was a strangled scream as his hips stuttered and his cock swelled in Spencer's hand. The young genius continued to stroke as Aaron came hard, stripping his chest and abdomen with his come. Finally, he seemed to come down from the high, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"God!" he finally whispered.

Spencer chuckled. "Told you you'd be calling me a deity."

Aaron laugh then, smiling up at him. Spencer reached up with his clean hand to trace the happy features, that smile, those dimples. It was such a treat to see him like this. Spencer vowed right then and there that would do all he could to see it more often. 

"Your turn," Aaron whispered. Spencer hesitated, he nearly begged, "Please, Spencer. Let me see you."

The younger man smiled then. This was all he ever wanted. He knelt up then, still straddling Aaron's thighs, before pulling the shirt over his head, using it to wipe his hand, and dropping it on the floor. He quickly shimmied out of his boxers before returning to his perch over his lover.

"God, Spencer," Aaron groaned as he reached up to trace over the soft skin and planes of surprisingly defined muscles. "You've been holding out on me."

"Pilates," Spencer explained with a smirk. "There's lots to learn about me, Aaron. Would you like me to show you?"

"No need," Aaron smirked back.

Spencer arched a eyebrow at him. "Is that so?"

"Yep. I'm a profiler, Spencer."

"Then show me."

"Better yet, why don't I tell you since you enjoy my voice so much."

"Oh, god yes."

Aaron reached over then and grabbed the lube and coated his own palm. He brought his hand up and gently encircled just the head of Spencer's hardness. Slowly, gently and with the barest of pressure, he coated his lover's dick with the slick before returning to the tip. 

"Everyone sees you as meek and nearly virginal, thinking you're so innocent," he started, lightly running his fingers over Spencer's length. It was good but not nearly enough. The low rumble of his voice and soft rub of the calluses on his sensitive flesh was tempting but it was not nearly enough. "But I know better. You like to be in charge, don't you, Spencer? You like that power, being on top, just like you are now. Instead of me stroking you, why don't you fuck my hand. Fuck my hand like you want to fuck me. Then I'll give you what you want. This isn't enough for you, is it? You want more, need more. Go ahead. Fuck me."

The words spurred Spencer on and he thrust his hips forward, sliding his dick through the ring of Aaron's fingers. As he did, Aaron tightened his grip, giving him the pressure he so desired. He retreated slowly before snapping his hips forward again. Aaron followed him then, gripping when he needed it and loosening to let him slide through. Spencer groaned loudly as he pushed into the delicious pressure of Aaron's hand, his back arching and rolling in his need. He couldn't get enough leverage in his current position so he threw one hand up to grip the top of the bed's headboard, the wood nearly creaking under the pressure of his grip.

His thrust increased in intensity and need. The bed was rocking with the force of it. 

"God, Spencer," Aaron groaned, watching the man above him in awe. "You're magnificent like this. If you could see yourself right now. I can't wait to see you like this when you're inside in me, fucking me. Are you going to fuck me like this?"

"Yes!" Spencer cried out, his hips snapping forward again until he was crashing over that edge, coming harder than he ever had before. He looked down in time to watch as his cock pulsed and spurted over Aaron, painting his chest and abdomen, Spencer's seed joining Aaron's own. After what felt like a lifetime, Spencer finally calmed and collapsed onto of his lover.

Aaron chuckled lightly as he held Spencer close, stroking the slick, sweaty skin until the younger man came back to himself. Finally, Spencer lifted his head and sighed as Aaron lifted his head to meet his lips. They kissed softly then, gently pressing against one another, tasting and teasing lightly. 

A harsh noise pierced through the quiet then. Spencer sighed as he reached over to silence his phone. When he came back, he said, "Well, that means we have to get moving or we will be late picking Jack up this morning."

"We can't have that," Aaron murmured before leaning up to steal one more kiss. "Shower?"

"We'd better hurry if we don't want to end up stuck together."

They both chuckled as they stood and made their way to bathroom together. As they stepped under the warm spray, they continued to touch and kiss and explore, neither wanting to stop despite their time crunch. They tumbled out together, toweling each other off quickly and pulling on their clothing in a rush. Right at nine o'clock, they knocked on the apartment door. 

"I was beginning to wonder, Aaron," they heard as the door opened. "You're never this late and...oh!" Jana said when she saw them standing together. Suddenly, she smiled widely before calling out, "Jack!"

The young boy tore around the corner and froze suddenly when he saw the two men standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway. A giant smile broke out over his face, before he shouted, "It worked?!"

Spencer smiled back. "Yeah, buddy. It worked."

He let out a giant 'whoop!' then and thrust his fist in the air before doing his own version of a happy dance. Both men smiled wide, Aaron laughing lightly. 

"It's about time," Jana drawled softly, smiling gently at them.

"Are you ready to go, Jack?" Aaron asked. 

The young boy nodded as he stepped in between the two men, slipping his smaller hand in each of their larger ones. "Is Spencer going to stay with us?"

"I don't know, Jack," the older man answered, first smiling down at his son before looking up at him. "Are you going to stay with us, Spencer?"

Spencer smiled back at the two Hotchner men.

"Yeah," he whispered, nearly overcome with emotion. "I'll stay."

**END**


End file.
